


Liebestraum

by killing_my_darlings



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_my_darlings/pseuds/killing_my_darlings
Summary: "Hey, shortcake!" a voice shouted over the noise and hit Eddie in the face, and so did someone's whole body. "Woah! Fuck, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you there."Eddie's throat was shut in a sort of panic as words tried to escape his lips. He had fallen completely into Richie fucking Tozier and Richie fucking Tozier caught him."No, uh, it's okay," he finally sputtered out. "It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention."





	Liebestraum

When Eddie Kaspbrak was three, he told his mother he wanted to be a musician. The two of them had gone to see a local production of The Nutcracker after his father died, and Eddie was enraptured by the gorgeous score, the way the dancers seemed to be brought to life by the music, as if they were the ones being controlled by the vivid, imaginative mind of Tchaikovsky. He found the sounds alluring, and begged his mother to play it for him in the car and during bed time and during his baths and at dinner; every second of his day, he wanted it to be in the background. 

When Eddie Kaspbrak was four, his mother jump-started his passion completely and bought him piano lessons with the piano teacher who lived next door, Maggie Tozier. She was a kind and lawful woman; one who, when her pupils made a mistake, smiled and lovingly touched their cheek and told them to just try again. Sonia Kaspbrak loved that about her, she was ginger toward her fragile son. She constantly reminded her of what times to give Eddie those orange pills, don’t forget those pink ones, and, oh! make sure to dust before they got there or else his asthma will act up. 

It was at Maggie Tozier’s house did four year-old Eddie see the most hyperactive little boy he had ever seen his age. He was quite tiny, but not as small as himself, and almost vibrated with the energy he constantly dispensed by running around the house in circles. Sometimes, he would poked his dark, curly head around the corner in the sitting room to look — well, more squint at Eddie while he slowly plodded up and down the scales Mrs. Tozier gave him to learn. 

“That’s my Richie,” Mrs. Tozier had whispered with a smile to Sonia one lesson. “Perhaps one day, they’ll play together.”

When Eddie Kaspbrak was ten, he and Richie did play together. They had, in fact, been playing together for five years now. Eddie still had piano lessons at Maggie Tozier’s house and still played with as much enthusiasm as he had when he was four. But now, Richie watched with much intrigue. 

“How do you do all that?” Richie now had these horrific coke bottle lensed glasses that bugged-out his eyes and made him look much younger than he was, which Eddie noticed he adjusted whenever he spoke to him, really. “It’s super fuckin’ impressive.” 

Eddie’s eyes went wide and he stopped playing, and he had never seen Mrs. Tozier so angry. He quite enjoyed watching her catch his wrist and drag him to the bathroom and listening to her make him wash his mouth out with soap. 

And Richie was known for his behavioral issues at school, often having to be told to take his seat and to stop moving around so much and to be quiet. On rare and, admittedly, hilarious occasions, Richie was sent to the principal for swearing and his inapropriate jokes. He was so notorious for this that he was known around the school as 'Trash Mouth'. To Eddie's friends, Richie Tozier was about the lowest of lows, but Eddie found him fascinating, and even more so when he overheard Maggie Tozier telling his own mother about Richie's "special doctor's appointment" where he was diagnosed with something called Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Eddie, at dinner that night, asked his mother what that meant and if it was contagious and if Richie was going to die from it. 

Frankly, Eddie was infatuated with Richie. He cared for him; he was his best friend. He loved him. He loved him with his entire ten year-old heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written stuff like this in a while hoo boy anyways i'm not too sure when i'll be posting more we'll see :)


End file.
